


The Night Before

by sinousine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave recalls the night before. Text to my Twine of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> [Play the Twine here](http://philome.la/sinousine/the-night-before). There are features in the Twine that don't translate well to a static story format, so I recommend this option.

Soundwave woke to the thrumming of his internal alarm, telling it was time for his morning shift. He moved the slender fingers of his hand in front of him, stretching out the stiffness that came from sleep. Messages flashed across his HUD display, telling him the current time and position of the Nemesis.

Early morning over the border between Mongolia and Russia.

He looked up at the ceiling, and then around him. The lights in the room were dim, lines of purple illuminating the berth he was lying on and the sparse quarters beyond.

Soundwave willed his arms to move, and then his legs. He began to roll himself off the berth when he felt the massive body lying next to him and the arm wrapped around his waist. Burnished silver, and much thicker and heavier than his flat wing-arms. Soundwave turned to look at Megatron, who was still asleep, the expression on his face serene. Megatron was still asleep, eyes shuttered. His scarred mouth was open.

As he recalled the previous night's events, Soundwave felt himself tremble just the slightest.

His legs around his Lord’s waist, his arms tied with his own data cables. 

Megatron slammed him into the berth with the force of their lovemaking.

Energy thrummed through their bodies, concentrated at the site of their joining.

Soundwave was unbelievably wet between his legs and Megatron drove into him, ridged spike rubbing against his sweet spot. Megatron gripped his legs open, driving as deep as he could go.

Soundwave threw his head back as Megatron kissed his neck and whispered the most obscene things to him. 

_Of course Soundwave recorded them, so that he could replay them and hold the words dear to his spark._

His had visor slid aside to reveal his scarred face, a sight he reserved only for his Lord -

_Metal warped and creased. His jaw mangled by blunt force and deep gouges across the middle of his face. He kept the scars as reminder of what he happened to him that day, what would never happen again now that he lay under the banner of Megatron’s protection._

\- and Megatron brutally kissed him. Soundwave kissed back, lightly nipping Megatron’s mouth.

It felt like eternity, locked in this moment looking up at Megatron's smoldering red eyes and the heat pooling in his core and wanting to melt into him. Soundwave met Megatron's thrusts like nothing else mattered.

His body felt light in Megatron's grip, his Lord's hips right up against his hips. The platform beneath them creaked and rattled as they approached the longed for peak.

Soundwave trembled as he overloaded, tightening his grip around Megatron's waist. His mouth opened as if to cry out, but no words escaped. Megatron held onto him. 

_(Those strong arms could stop a moving fighter jet and tear an opponent to pieces, but no harm would they bring to his Lord's beloved.)_

Megatron finished inside Soundwave shortly after his own overload, and the two of them sank to the berth.

He lay there, under his lord, feeling the proof of their joining dribbling down his thighs.

Megatron finished inside him five times that night. Soundwave recalled Megatron escorting him to the washracks and a warm stream of water running down his body before he was placed on the berth and fell into recharge.

Returning to the present, Soundwave glanced at Megatron, who opened his eyes.

Silently, Soundwave watched Megatron rise, stretching his massive body. For a moment, he observed Megatron, admiring the beauty of this body:

_Strength embodied in the curve of his torso and legs. The curves of his thighs and calves ended in sharp points, and spiked pauldrons adored his shoulders. A mighty helm adorned his head, and his brows arched elegantly. A cannon for his right arm which he attached from its hanging place next to the berth. On his chest the royal purple insignia of their kind._

_An insignia modeled after Soundwave's face. He bore twin duplicates of it on his shoulder pylons. Soundwave was also a mech designed for function and beauty:_

_Slender form of dark blue metal. Crowned by four prongs, a black screen for a face, impenetrable mask for his emotions. Two long, flat arms ending in tiny, slender fingers. A narrow black waist adorned with lines of violet light that extended to the exposed parts of his thighs and the center of his chest. Legs that curved back like a satyr's._

"Good morning, Soundwave." Megatron spoke, his tone gentle, like a caress.

Megatron faced Soundwave, who was standing upright and ready to serve. Soundwave replied by displaying a report on his screen, beaming data readouts to Megatron.

Megatron crossed his arms behind his back and nodded. He proceeded out the sliding door, and Soundwave followed behind him.

 


End file.
